The blankets of the prior art, as described in the document EP 0 742 760, for example, are gripped at both ends in a mounting bar that bears on the free surfaces of the two exterior layers.
It is known that the mechanical performance of the mounting bars is of prime importance in printing machines. In effect, loss of the bar by possible unseating of it can have very serious consequences, with possible breaking of the printing cylinders and loss of production for the user.